The purpose of this request is for funds for a high-speed, multi-laser flow cytometer. This instrument will be used to extend the abilities of the University of Wisconsin NIH-funded research community to sort and analyze cells. High-speed and multi-laser capabilities will make possible the ability to perform scientific investigations not now feasible. Examples include projects which require high speed sorting, such as rare cell sorts and chromosome sorts as well as projects which require three lasers to better define cell subpopulations will also benefit. The instrument will become part of the University of Wisconsin Comprehensive Cancer Centers Flow Cytometry Facility, but will serve the entire university research community.